doodadooda
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: Seifer has a secret hehehe... [yaoi, light angst, het ahhhh, and sap of course]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy etc. Thanks for understanding!

**Rating:** T for the end

**Warnings:** Yaoi o.0, and it changes from humour to seriousness half way through. No idea why.

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

**-Dooda-Dooda-**

Seifer had a secret.

At eight years old he felt, no _knew_, this was the biggest secret he would ever have.

But as the blonde stared at the figure sillouted against the orphanage door frame and felt the fear well inside him he wondered how long this would be a secret for.

The blond at the door frame gaped.

The blond in the bedroom gulped.

The wind outside gusted.

The wind inside (err) gasped.

"..." Seifer hyperventalated.

"..." Zell stared.

"Err, I-" Seifer started.

"SEIFER PLAYS WITH BARBIE DOLLS, DOODA-DOODA!" The younger boy shouted in song, a huge grin on his face. "SEIFER PLAYS WITH BARB-" His song turned into a scream as Seifer stood with a growl.

They both broke into a run, Seifer chasing the shorter boy with murder in his eyes. It wasnt until he passed the empty rooms of his fellow orphans that Zell remembered everyone was down on the beach. His yell turned into a noise somewhat similair to "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Of much higher volume and pitch.

"Im gunna kill you!" Seifer shouted, enraged.

"Im gunna tell everyone you play with Barbie Dolls!" Zell shouted, not slowing his frantic pace.

"Get back here and die Chicken-Wuss!" The bully demanded.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Came the shouted responce.

The chase continued for a long while. Zells endurance and speed making up for the age and strength of the older boy.

"Im going to kill you!" Seifer growled as Zell rabbit hopped over the coffee table and darted into the bedroom.

Seifer charged after him. His feet skidded as he rounded the corner, barging his way into the room.

Zell was hopping on one foot, holding the other and muttering quietly in pain.

The older blond smirked, seeing the doll on the floor. He began circling Zell slowly. "This is going to hurt Zelly-boy." He promised. "Im gunna hurt you so bad you wont be able to walk."

Zells' eyes widened fearfully. "I-I-Im sorry Seifer!" He yelped, hopping back. "I promise I wont tell!"

Seifers smirk did not alter in the least. "Promise? You'll blab the moment Selphie walks through that door."

"No, no I wont! I'll pinky promise! Anything Seifer! Please dont hurt me!"

Slowly shaking his head the bully stepped closer. "To bad I dont beleive you Chicken-wuss."

And then it came. The waterworks.

Zell burst into tears, falling on his behind. "I-Im so so sorry Seifer!" He blurted out, crying hystericaly already. "Please dont h-h-hurt me!"

Seifer wrinkled his nose in discust. "Sheesh, your such a cry-baby." He muttered.

"Im sorry Seifer! Hic- I promise I wont Hic- tell any Hic- one." The boys breathing was gasping between words and sobs.

Seifer frowned. "I wasnt realy gunna _kill_ you." He commented. Usually by this point Matron would have stepped in and stopped the waterworks before they got this bad.

Zells face was blotching up and his tears werent stopping. "I-I-I"

Seifer watched as Zells hiccups caught in his chest and he struggeled for breath. "Chicken-wuss?" He asked with concern. When he got no responce other then a chocked noise he hurried to the boys side. "Zell!"

He looked around frantically before remembering they were alone up here. "Zell." He repeated worriedly, shaking the blond boy. "Im not gunna hurt you okay! Just stop doing this! Please."

Zells breath crinkled then forced out with a long cough, shattering the fear.

At the first strong breath the tearful boy took Seifer crushed him against his chest. "You stupid damn idiot, I thought you were gunna die!" He growled, voice eerily close to cracking.

Zell couldnt respond for a few seconds, breathing ragged against Seifers soft cotton shirt. Slowly though his arms freed themselves from between them and wrapped around Seifers neck before he let out one final sob. He was trembling but didnt protest when Seifer sat down pulling Zell into his lap.

He wasnt used to the whole 'comfort' thing but concidering this was all his fault he thought he should at least give it a try. He hestantly ran his hand through Zells' hair. "Shh, your ok now." He promised. "Im not gunna hurt you."

Zell rubbed his face against the older boys chest. "I know." He whispered. "Thanks."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, the near death experience still to fresh to do much else.

"I wont tell them you play with barbies." Zell whispered after a moment, pulling back from the warm chest.

"I wont tease you for being such a cry-baby." Seifer promised with a smirk.

Zell smiled slightly. "But its still funny. The great Seifer Almasy plays with barbie dolls."

Seifer growled. "Shuttup!" Before the orphanage door swung open and the two boys sprung apart like dogs caught digging a hole.

Squall entered, as blank as ever since Elones' adoption and looked at them slowly before shrugging and walking away to his spot near the window.

Everyone came in behind him, talking enthusiastically to Matron about things they found on the beach. Selphies' hand twisted around Irvines' shirt and her free hand clasped tightly in Quistis'.

Matron smiled at Zell who hurried over to see the shells they had collected while he ran up to use the toilet. Seifer watched him go, wondering at the fluttering feeling in his stomach.

x.o.x.o.x.o.x

**Eleven Years Later:** (after game)

"You cant just do nothing!" Squall demanded irritably. "There going to kill you unless you tell them you were possesed."

Seifer scowled. "You want me to say that the sorceress was fucking around with my head Squall? You want me to tell them I had no control? You know thats not true."

Squall clenched his fist. "No one else but me, you, and the dead sorceress know that and im willing to lie."

That surprised the brunette. "Your willing to lie for me?"

Squall shook his head slowly and slid against the wall until he was sitting. Seifer knealt down, leaning against the bars so he could hear.

"I know you love him." Squall confessed.

Seifer bristled. "Your calling me a fag!"

Squall opened his eyes to glare at the blonde. "Sometimes its real tempting to let you die Almasy." He muttered. "I know you love him Seifer." He repeated, then his gaze softened. "I know cause I love him too. Damn, I dont think you could meet Zell without falling for him in some way."

Seifer frowned. "So why the fuck are you gunna lie for me?" He demanded.

"Im not gunna lie for you." Squall hissed. "Im lying for him. I might love him but he loves you."

The blond blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

"We slept together." Squall confessed. "A while ago when we were hunting for you and Ultimecia. As usual I couldnt sleep and I heard him muttering in his sleep."

"Maybe you misheard, Zell hate-"

"You dont mishear 'I love you Seifer you asshole' ." Squall snapped. "He loved you, you prick, so im lying to them and saying you were possesed. Dont break his heart just to die when I know you want him just as bad as I do."

With that the brunet stood abruptly. "If you say no i'll just have to be there to comfort him I suppose. He wont be as happy but..." He trailed off, a small smile on his usually expressionless lips.

Seifer leapt to his feet. "Dont you dare touch whats mine." The blonde scowled. "I'll tell them what ever you want."

Squall lost his smile and nodded sharply. He turned to go, then hesitated. "If you hurt him in anyway Seifer i'll deepen that scar without any hesitation." He muttered, then marched out.

x.o.x.o.x.o

**Two Years Later:**

"What a couple we make." Rinoa smiled tightly against her husbands cheek. "Two second choices."

Squall sighed. "I do love you." He promised. "I wouldnt say it if it wasnt true."

"I know Squall. I love you too." The raven haired sorceress promised. She shifted from her place behind Squall and situated herself in his lap. Her eyes sparkeled. "I should concentrate on this love, we both should stop moping about them."

The brunet smiled softly. "You are easy enough to concentrate on Mrs Leonhart."

Rinoa giggled as Squall lifter her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionatly.

Squall carried her to the bed easily, softly placing her on the soft cotton bed and for once forced himself to see her, his beautiful and sweet wife instead of the man he really wanted. With a soft kiss he realised this wouldnt be so bad.

Just as silently she agreed.

x.o.x.o.x.o

Zell shifted in his sleep, snuggling closer into his lovers side. Seifer sighed and rewrapped his arm around the blond. Turned to face the sleeping fighter. "Damn it, why do I love you so much?" He muttered.

Zell nuzzeled his face against the bigger blonds chest. "Seifer plays with barbie dolls." Came the muffled whisper.

Seifer jumped. "You awake Chicken-wuss?"

Zell shifted. "Stop calling me that." He mumbled on reflex.

Seifer adopted a preditory grin and straddled his lover suddenly. "You got the barbie doll shot, I get the chicken wuss." He informed him, shuddering at the cool night air that carressed his naked form.

Zell blinked up in surprise, then grinned broadly and wiggled his hips a little. "Play with me?" He asked coyly, baby blue eyes filled with sweet promises, as always.

"Damn you have energy, doesnt your ass hurt?" Seifer asked, but let one hand search for their little bottle anyway.

Zell chuckled. "Not really."

Seifer stopped searching and searched Zells' eyes. "I love you." He promised.

"Love you too." The smaller man grinned. When Seifers eyes finally turned away he added. "Dooda-dooda." Earning himself a smack that he didnt object to.

x.o.x.o.x.o

**And Yes! An end!**

It may be a bit weird...blame it on anything you like, I dont mind. Kisses for all! And I do love a good review -hint, hint- I had to throw the Squall x Zell pairing in there. And in case it wasnt clear Rinoa was in love with Seifer too, but hell -shrugs- Sometimes you dont get what you want.

Love,

Jaffa

xoxoxo


End file.
